Gomen
by VitoriaClare
Summary: Eu sempre quis que voltasse, mas após refletir, acho que não estou em posição de lhe impor nada.


**Discaimer:** Naruto não é meu e ninguém se importa com isso. '-'

**Sinopse:** Eu sempre quis que voltasse, mas após refletir, acho que não estou em posição de lhe impor nada.

**Avisos:** Eu nunca escrevi um SasuSaku na minha vida. e.ê Essa One é a reflexão da Sakura quanto a situação do Sasuke. E bom... Saiu isso. ._.

* * *

Já faz tempo, Sasuke-kun.

Já faz tanto tempo que eu espero que você volte pra vila. Que Naruto fique forte o suficiente e lhe traga de volta, como ele me prometeu.

Naruto é o que mais sofre com tudo isso, Sasuke-kun. Ele tem medo dessa ser só mais uma promessa, uma promessa vaga, acredito que a primeira que ele não conseguiria cumprir.

Não. O que eu estou dizendo? Naruto _sempre _cumpre com sua palavra. Ele nunca vai desistir, nunca. Naruto daria a vida pra cumprir uma de suas promessas. Sim, a vida. Naruto morreria por isso. E esse é meu maior medo. Eu desejo que volte pra vila, Sasuke-kun, eu desejo que Naruto cumpra sua promessa, lhe trazendo de volta. Por que as coisas não são mais fáceis e você simplesmente não volta? Sua vingança contra Itachi. Claro. Mas Itachi lhe protegeu, fez tudo por ti, agora, queres vingança contra quem fez tudo aquilo à Itachi, quem fez da vida dele um verdadeiro inferno. Ter de matar a própria família para que não ocorresse mais uma guerra, para que não houvesse mais sangue derramado.

Até mesmo eu, devo muito à Itachi. Talvez meus amigos estivessem todos mortos agora, ou meus pais. Quem sabe até eu não estivesse morta? Quem sabe, afinal.

Eu nunca entendi o que era ser sozinha, Sasuke-kun. Eu nunca fui verdadeiramente sozinha. Até agora, eu não perdi alguém incrivelmente importante pra mim. O máximo foi quando Tsunade-sama entrou em coma, mas ela está aqui hoje, comigo. Eu sou grata por isso, por ela estar aqui comigo.

Itachi foi mesmo um herói, não é? Ele salvou toda a aldeia, bem debaixo de nossos narizes. Sequer Kakashi-sensei sabia disso. Itachi deveria ser ovacionado como uma lenda. O que ele é. Não sei mais o que lhe dizer, Sasuke-kun. Eu quero que volte, Konoha o receberia com os braços abertos. E mesmo que não o recebesse, eu o faria.

Mas agora você está sozinho, não é?

Então, creio que não posso entender de verdade, o que você sente. Talvez eu nunca venha a entender. Confesso que não me arrependo de ter lhe pedido uma vez, para que me levasse junto. Eu o amo. Eu faria isso por você. Eu não me importaria.

Entretanto, compreendo o que fez – no caso, não o fez – para meu próprio bem. Não queria que eu seguisse essa vida sedenta por vingança, que só nos leva a morte. Mas, Sasuke-kun, eu não me importaria se morresse por você.

Que eu posso fazer? Eu não posso fazer nada, por que não tenho forças pra isso. Não sou forte o suficiente pra lhe trazer de volta. Eu continuo a chorar por isso, Sasuke-kun, em momentos como esse.

Talvez, eu acabe perdendo você e Naruto, de uma vez só.

Merda, Sasuke. Por que não volta?

Você tem honrar Itachi, não é? Ele deu a vida não só pela aldeia, mas por você. Você era o otouto querido dele, sua vida valia muito mais que qualquer coisa.

Todas as vezes que eu tive a oportunidade de olhar nos olhos rubros de Itachi, eu nunca, sequer vi um pingo de arrependimento. Eu sempre pensei que ele não tinha arrependimento de ter matado sua família, de ter levado você para um caminho como esse. Ledo engano. Itachi nunca se arrependera de ter salvado tudo aquilo que ele amava. Ele pagou o preço por tê-lo feito. Por ter protegido seus tesouros.

Pensando bem, Sasuke-kun. Eu não sou ninguém pra pedir que você volte. Pra pedir que esqueça isso e volte pra Konoha. Eu sou só uma fraca. Eu não tenho, nunca tive, na verdade o direito de te interromper, de lhe trazer de volta.

Gomen, Sasuke-kun.

Desculpe-me por tê-lo irritado todos esses anos.

Eu sou... fraca. Será que é por que me falta ódio?

* * *

Oi, pessoal. o/

Depois de tanto tempo "sumida", eu volto com uma coisa dessas, não é? '-'

Além de ser tãão pequenininha e não falar nada da qual todo mundo que acompanha Naruto, não saiba. '-'²

Bom, eu nunca escrevi um SasuSaku, e pra falar a verdade, prefiro SasuHina. lala *leva pedrada.* Mas, enfim, eu senti vontade de escrever algo assim, dizendo como Sakura se sente. E acabou saindo isso. :/

Desculpem-me por toda essa demora, e agora, estou retornando as fanfics. :D

Se você gostou, mande um review, se não, mande um review e me ajude a melhorar. :D

Bjs. VitoriaClare. (:


End file.
